cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Abattoir (Zharik Jale)
}}Abattoir |- style=background:#000000 |'Species:' | style="width:17em" | }Drell |- style=background:#000000 | Age: | }Unknown (Estimated Late 50's, Deceased) |- style=background:#000000 | Occupation: | }Retired (Previously Professional Assassin, War Criminal, Head of Embodiment) |- style=background:#000000 | Location: | }Omega |} Zharik Jale, better known as Abattoir to basically everybody he interacted with, was a drell mercenary largely active in the Nemean Abyss and Terminus Systems, notable for his leadership or co-leadership of several paramilitary organizations, including the Ibiza-based Last Gasp and EmbodimentCorp. A combination of Primacy-trained combat skills and severe childhood abuse in the Abyss led to 1) his decision to basically take out his post-adolescent frustration on the rest of the galaxy and 2) his being extremely good at doing so. Eventually, as most people do when they grow older, he mellowed a bit and shifted from "slaughter, destroy, ravage" to "slaughter, collect credits, indulge". Eventually, having apparently grown tired of constantly feeding the urge to kill bigger targets in new and innovative ways (and not really knowing how to do anything else), he retired from mercenary life and disappeared into space. An irresistable challenge from an occasional former associate (specifically, 'do you know if there's a way to efficiently destroy a planet?') briefly brought him into civilization again, but once that job was done, he dropped off the grid altogether until the invasion of Earth. He was a resistance fighter during the Reaper Occupation, fighting Reapers and organizing resistance across the Middle East during the beginning of the occupation of Earth. He was eventually killed by a Reaper Destroyer during an operation alongside Lyra Palmer. Description Vermillion-scaled. A large scar was present on his throat; the strike that gave him the scar apparently damaged his vocal cords to the point where he couldn’t raise his voice; as such, he always spoke in a gravelly, monotonous whisper. Abattoir mentioned that the scar was given to him by Justicar Velinara during a duel somewhere in asari territory. He claimed the fight was a draw; it was painfully obvious from his description of it, however, that the justicar thrashed him soundly and he was narrowly able to escape with his life. Personality Abattoir, despite his affable nature, had a very well-deserved reputation for being a complete monster. It was known among movers and shakers in galactic crime that you didn’t send this particular drell in unless you were prepared to accept massive collateral damage. Cities had a way of falling down around him, and civilians in the line of fire were generally either butchered, despoiled, or captured and sold to the highest bidder (and occasionally a combination of these). He demonstrated no hesitation in the killing of adults and children of any species, particularly highlighted in one incident of egregious violence while removing the natives during initial excavations on Klencory. Although he spoke in a polite manner, using hanar-style speech, and was rarely if ever seen to lose his calm, those who employed him expressed certainty that he was at least somewhat mentally unstable. Caution, and a knowledge of what one was buying, was adamantly suggested of anyone who contracted his services. History His style of speech indicates that the man known as Abattoir (Zharik Jale by birth) was born on Kahje and raised to adolescence by the hanar, which included military training under the Compact. Fifteen years of his life are then basically missing. At age 12, he was apparently abducted by slavers and imprisoned in the infamous K-13 Scorpio Flesh Vats, a military fortress-turned-slaver enclave and brothel/snuff den in the Othsonis System of the Nemean Abyss. Eventually, in his later teens, he was sold on, but escaped shortly afterward, swiftly ensuring the bloody destruction of everyone else involved. When he reappeared onto the galaxy’s radar, he was totally unidentifiable as a Kahje citizen and insisted that his face name was Abattoir. (He had chosen the name, he once claimed, after his victory against infamous krogan warrior, the Haruspex, a battle which indeed took place in an abattoir). Abattoir was best-renowned for operating a very small mercenary operation known as the Last Gasp, which was for all means and purposes a freelance squad of hired killers, until their decimation and subsequent dissolution in 2185. He generally dealt with extremely unsavoury individuals, notably batarian slavers and drug-running humans, and had over thirty outstanding warrants in Citadel space alone for war crimes committed during his hired participation in several military conflicts, as well as several bounties that were valid in the Terminus Systems. The Last Gasp was destroyed in 2185 during a particularly dangerous and totally classified mission, during which they encountered unexpected resistance of an extreme magnitude and a totally-unfamiliar nature. Although the mission was completed, Abattoir was the sole survivor of the ‘core’ group, along with less than ten combat-ready personnel and his ship’s crew, out of what had been nearly a hundred strong. He dissolved the unit and settled in to freelance, never quite the same after the loss of his most trusted men. Associates Associates included Aphin Protretho, Abad Sam-mel, Ana'Therion vas Nedas, Suri'Neyvi vas Rosenkreuz, Zaladin Urc, and Justicar Velinara (the last of whom he ended up marrying despite, or perhaps because of, their repeated and increasingly brutal attempts to murder each other over the course of their professional acquaintance). Children: * Malus Vorr (confirmed) * Alyria T’Lani (confirmed) * Viola Arkena (unconfirmed, probable) * Shirin Vedral * Anaria L’Kreesh (unconfirmed) * Salrek Thule (unconfirmed) * Amrinn Nero (unconfirmed) * Drallos Reave (unconfirmed, unlikely, but if anybody has the nerve, it’s him) * Asric La Magia (see also ‘Sizen City Slasher’, unconfirmed, unsubstantiated, unlikely) Trivia The Dilinaga Plaza Massacre was among Abattoir's most infamous crimes. He was quite fond of the music of The Necromerchant's Debt. Threads of Note Courier Duty to Illium: In the early days of CDN, Abattoir needs to hire someone to take a job, since he can't visit Illium. Economic Incentive Proposal: When CUTE YOUNG FELINE MAMMAL peeks in on the main Mass Effect story (if anyone would, it would be him), Abattoir is hired to investigate happenings on Omega. Afterlife Get-Together: Personal safety not guaranteed: Abattoir is in Afterlife, and suggests that others might like to join him. He accepts a job to carry cargo from Omega to the Nemean Abyss, and he and Penumbra discuss politics. Leading into... Laris, Suremis System: Abattoir delivers. WTS One Used, Combat-Ready Batarian Frigate: Abattoir sells a ship. Mass Murderers Are The Best Drinking Partners: Back in Afterlife, Abattoir shares a drink with Goronak nabKohor. Batarian ship-building is praised as Abattoir discusses his new ship, the Rosenkreuz. Ask This One About the Drell: On Goronak's advice, Abattoir deals with momentary boredom by agreeing to answer questions about his species. Much insight is had into the drell people. Fish Vs. Squid, Round 1 - FIGHT!: On Omega, Aphin meets with Penumbra; and Abattoir is also there to meet him in person for the first time. Penumbra wants them to try and find who put out a hit on her. Special Delivery to the Last Gasp: Penumbra - who Abattoir's people think he must be quite taken with - delivers a present. It's a hanar in a box. Leading to... Hanar Snuff Film: Abattoir's latest actions spark some vigorous debate. Staying Alive: When Admiral Arnold Kolhammer starts a thread about smart tactics and preparedness in combat situations, Abattoir is among those who share, at length, their advice. Where Angels Fear To Tread: A job from CUTE YOUNG FELINE MAMMAL. By the end, only nineteen people are left in Last Gasp, including him; and of that, almost all are technical personnel. After Work, There's Always Afterlife: Back on Omega, Abattoir finds Penumbra in Afterlife. He's still reeling from the loss of most of his men. Crescent Street 2: The Crescenting: Abattoir heads to meet up with Penumbra again. On a trip to the Hades Nexus, they discuss religion and the nature of the Terminus. This One Needs A Ride: How to get off of Taetrus? A Meeting At Night: Abattoir meets with Abad Sam-mel. A Challenge Writ In Blood: Justicar Velinara comes back into Abattoir's life. Duel of the Century: Abattoir VS Justicar Velinara, at high noon. Abby's Fan Site Is Going Crazy: Their beloved devil couldn't be dead, could he? And he couldn't be having a steamy love affair with Aphin Protretho, could he? Aphin is Summoned: Abattoir decides that his fan base need to be taught to show appropriate respect. Can the sarcastic salarian help him think of something appropriate? Pressure: The peanut gallery watches as Abattoir recovers from his injuries, and then gets back to spreading pain and unpleasantness throughout the Terminus. Attention, Residents of the Citadel: Guess who got on board? I Do Believe In Afterlife: In the immediate aftermath of Abad's Rhotan raid, Abattoir meets with the slaver, and with Goronak, at Afterlife. Chresk Games: Gauntlet of Champions: Abattoir, "the pride of the Nemean Abyss, the slayer of Zethiya, Rinex Tertius, Allos Xane, and Velinara, the One Man War himself" participates in the infamous games on Chresk. EOSD Convention: The fanclub is having a get-together. Ghost: A showdown with Velinara. Suri'Neyvi, this one has a present of sorts for you: But she has to earn it. Fostering a Positive New Employee Experience: Embodiment's new employees at Afterlife. Abattoir's having a baby. Let's plan the baby shower!: Poking the hornet's nest, perhaps, but few can resist. A Very Ellven Communication: Abattoir contacts Elff regarding the recent abduction attempt on Suri'Neyvi. To Raise The Beast: Abattoir now has a student. Diplomatic Rendezvous (Featuring Bastard Understudy): Abattoir and Suri meet with Albert Lowell on Omega. To Hone The Beast: Abattoir trains Suri. In Which Blasphemy and Homicide Are Planned: Abattoir, Suri and Kirok face down a strange drell... named Tethys Reave. In Which Blasphemy and Homicide Are Conducted: Part two. Facing the Drell Liberation Front and Reave on Rakhana. The Most Awkward Conversation In The Universe: Sex ed for Suri! I'm Pregnant!: Suri has a pregnancy scare, having had sex with her new slave against Abattoir's direct instruction. No Sparrows Nest: Abattoir and Suri return to Hope's Bastion, hoping to find Suri's father. In the end, the pair begin a more intimate relationship. Power Vacuum: Abattoir is supposedly dead, so influential underworld members gather to divvy up his territory. There's one small problem, of course... Last Dance: Abattoir's retirement, and a... last dance... with Suri'Neyvi. We Need To Talk: During the Who Goes There? arc, The Sarcastic Salarian (Aphin Protretho) gets in contact, needing help. Who Goes There 2: * PM to Abattoir: Aphin is desperate. * Encrypted Transmission to Abad Sam-mel * Week of the Dragon: Abattoir gets to work Reaper War The Superior Dance: Abattoir's death during the Reaper War. Legacy Bro-Op: His daughter Shirin asks after the father she never met. Kirok says that's "a long an' dark road of a story", but he tells enough. This Is Getting Crazy: A few years post-war, crazy rumours that the Flesh Vats are planning to make clones of our red devil cause headaches. And Finally Unnecessary Indulgent Career Retrospective: A selection of stories from the man himself, spanning the course of his "professional" life. Category:Drell Category:Deceased Characters